<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rarepair Week [ DeuPel/EpeDeu ] by Bakovic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937849">Rarepair Week [ DeuPel/EpeDeu ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakovic/pseuds/Bakovic'>Bakovic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, TWST Rarepair Week, prompt: family, rarepair week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakovic/pseuds/Bakovic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TWST Rarepair Week : 08/03 - 14/03.</p>
<p>Día 01 - Familia : Epel se siente nervioso por conocer a la mamá de Deuce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade/Epel Felmier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWST Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rarepair Week [ DeuPel/EpeDeu ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta del edificio de azules ladrillos y blancas ventanas, lo entendió: el día había llegado. Finalmente, conocería en persona a la madre de Deuce Spade, su... novio.</p><p>Llevaban saliendo alrededor de un año y aún se veía incapaz de pensarle como una pareja sin percibir el rubor apoderarse de cada centímetro de su rostro mas, suponía, era la reacción normal cuando se estaba... ¿enamorado? Mierda, ¿estaba enamorado? Pensarse como uno de esos críos que soltaban cursilerías a diestra y siniestra no era lo que deseaba mas sabía que lo hacía: Deuce, su mera presencia, lograba que su cerebro hiciera corto circuito y todo lo que alguna vez consideró fastidioso se volvía soportable, hasta necesario.</p><p>Gustaba de repetir cuánto le amaba, susurrar lo bien que lucía y una serie de detalles que difícilmente tendría con alguien más. Deuce era especial. Por eso accedió a visitar Rose Kingdom, ¿no? Vestir sus mejores prendas, intentar peinar de manera diferente y prometerse mantener el hablar dulce, pese a habérselo dicho que no era necesario. Porque su novio era especial y él, Epel Felmier, quería agradarle a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.</p><p>Exhaló con pesadez, prensando los labios. Pero, ¿sería posible...?</p><p>—Estás haciendo esa expresión, otra vez.</p><p>— ¿Eh? — Poco tardó en volcar su atención a esos verdosos irises, confundido —. ¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>Deuce posó el pulgar sobre la comisura de su novio, acariciándole. Lugar que, a continuación, besó.</p><p>—Ella te adora— le recordó en apenas un susurro —, nos irá bien. No tienes que preocuparte.</p><p>— ¿Cómo puede adorarme si sólo hemos hablado por teléfono?</p><p>Y una que otra videollamada, debía agregar. Ella ya le conocía, técnicamente: sabía sobre su aspecto físico, cómo veía a su hijo y la facilidad con la que podía convencerle de absolutamente todo. ¡Hasta acordaron cocinar juntos, durante la visita! Aún así, parecía incapaz de convencerse que todo iría bien; no obstante, ¿ello le detendría? Por supuesto que no.</p><p>—Oye— permitió que Deuce acunara su rostro entre las manos —, ¿acaso, no confías en mí?</p><p>—Confío en ti más de lo que debería.</p><p>Deuce reclamó, vengándose al apretar los mofletes del más bajo, pasando a ser Epel quien ahora se quejaba. El peliazul se rió, entonces, cerrando distancia entre ellos para así depositar un beso sobre su frente.</p><p>—Después de esto— retomó —, iremos a visitar a tu familia. Prometido.</p><p>— ¿Estás diciendo que te sientes listo para hablar con mi abuelo?</p><p>—D-de ninguna manera— admitió, provocándole una carcajada, en lo que se separaba para así abrir la puerta de la modesta morada —pero he de suponer que es lo justo ya que decidiste pasar las vacaciones conmigo. ¡A-además! Ya es tiempo que les conozca, ¿no? Quiero decir...</p><p>«Llevamos casi un año juntos— era la observación no dicha —, ¿siquiera saben que decidimos formalizar?» Y sí, ellos lo sabían. Tanto su madre como la abuela no dudaban en preguntar todo detalle de la relación, cada que el trabajo les permitía un respiro, mas entendía que el abuelo seguía reacio a la idea. Nada decía, por fortuna o desdicha, pero el sentimiento era latente.</p><p>¿Personalmente? No deseaba que Deuce pasara por ello.</p><p>Sin embargo, tampoco era el momento más indicado para hablarlo, ¿no? Porque ya percibía el susurrar no sólo de la madre sino de la abuela de su novio, y el nerviosismo volvía a hacer estragos en su vientre. Bien, el momento había llegado.</p><p>—Les preguntaré cuándo podemos ir, más tarde, ¿qué dices? — Respondió, debiendo alzarse en puntillas para así besarle —.Ahora— en un sutil movimiento de cabeza, logró que el peliazul fuese consciente de la presencia de su madre —, creo que hay alguien que muere de ganas de abrazarte.</p><p>Tenía razón, no obstante, para su sorpresa, Deuce no fue el único al que recibieron con un fuerte abrazo.</p><p>¿Quién diría que, años después, aquella se volvería oficialmente su familia?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>